Superstar
by My Other Car Is A Decepticon
Summary: 15 year old pop sensation Muriah Chase can honestly say, her Tour Bus is behind her fame... But when the aging alien robot in disguise needs a little help of his own, can she find it in time? All the old favorites and some Original characters!


Konichiwa! I'm back. Review!

Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. This fan fic contains juicy adult things that are not for children. Like kissing and swearing and doing other naughty things that adults do when children aren't around. I'm taking major creative liberties here, writing a story based around my original characters. All my stories are a mix of the 2007 movie and the 1980's cartoon series. I hate the new cartoon series and RotF has no plot.

I do however own Muriah Chase and Mac. Yes, there is a transformer named Mac.

_Com Unit._

Speaking out loud.

**Singing.**

Chapter One- Lamborghini Pop Star?

It was Bumblebee who found them. He was browsing for new songs when a he came across a website dedicated to the latest pop sensation. Immediately, he forwarded the information to the others. To they surprise of all of them, they discovered that 15 year old Sunstreaker was exactly as she appeared. A very talented human girl who had somehow been discovered and risen to complete fame in less then six months.

The Cybertronian Sunstreaker demanded they hunt her down and blow her to kingdom come the moment he found out.

Naturally, Optimus was against this idea.

Across the ocean and thousands of miles away, oblivious to the plot she was a part of, Muriah "Sunstreaker" Chase was doing preparing for her finale. It had been a fantastic concert. Berlin loved her. Everyone loved her. It was invigorating. Scampering backstage she smirked as she saw the slender rocker standing there holding out a bottle of water. His ice blue eyes sparkled as he gazed down at her, a smirk crossing his wizened face as she guzzled it.

"You're on fire tonight kid. Slow down, we got six minutes and you only have one costume change left."

Sticking her tongue out at him she hurried into her changing room. "Easy for you to say. Can't you hear them? They love me!"

"Duh."

Squirming into a latex outfit that was way too revealing for a girl her age, she struggled with her mic pack before handing it to him and standing still while he effortlessly reattached it and patted her on the head.

"What would I do without you?"

He grinned. "Find a new manager, now get out there before they start tearing apart the stage."

Hugging the man who had been the only family she had ever known, she took a deep breath and gave the screaming fans what they wanted. Throwing herself into the perfect pose, she began her dance routine, lifting the microphone to her mouth.

"**Lost... I'm so lost... In those big blue eyes that put the sky to shame... Never gonna be the same. Woah woah woah."**

Knowing she wouldn't notice, he sagged against the wall, letting his eyes close.

"Mac?"

Startled that his sensors hadn't picked up on someone approaching he pushed himself to his feet, inwardly kicking himself as noticed the stage manager standing there, looking concerned. Forcing a cheerful smile he straightened. "Yes ma'am, that would be me. What can I help you with?"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded, carefully hiding any trace of how tired he felt. "Just fine."

"If you're sure. I have the final receipts for the night. I figured you would want to look them over before I sent them to accounting?"

The inward swearing increased as his vision blurred. Forcing his voice to remain steady, he thought fast. "Actually, I think I need some air... Mail them to me, will you?"

With another silent curse, he hurried past her, barely making it into the dressing room before his systems spasmed and crashed.

Twenty minutes after her concert ended, Muriah realized that he wasn't there and ran into the back stage parking lot in a panic. Relief filled her as she saw the old tour bus where they had parked that morning. The fact that the door didn't open by itself as it usually did, didn't help to ease her mind. Opening it, she climbed inside.

"Mac?"

The ground beneath her shuddered slightly.

"You crashed again, didn't you?"

The crackly, pain filled reply tore at her heart strings.

"Sorry kid..."

Sliding into the driver seat, she lovingly hugged the steering wheel. "Maybe we should cancel my tour..."

His voice was sharper then he meant it to be. "No! You've worked hard for this. I won't let you throw it away over something as stupid as me having a few minor glitches. I'll be fine."

"At least let me take you to a mechanic..."

He sighed softly, then noticed her trembling. Swearing at himself yet again he realized she had run across the parking lot in the thin latex she had been wearing on stage. Immediately he cranked on the heat. "Go change into something warm and I'll see if I can get my hologram back online."

Knowing better then to argue, she headed towards the back of the bus and prayed for a miracle.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one.


End file.
